This invention relates to food-handling devices and is particularly concerned with a device for holding a sandwich during cutting thereof and/or during the packing or insertion of the sandwich in a container.
One of the most widely used comestibles is the sandwich. Millions of sandwiches are made and consumed each day. They are made with all types of bread and a virtually infinte number of different fillings. Since many sandwiches are packed in lunches to be carried to school, work, or a place for recreation, it is necessary in many cases to pack the sandwich in a container to preserve its freshness and keep it intact. While in the case of a simple sandwich, such as the traditional "ham on rye", such packing usually presents no problems, when thicker, more particulate fillings, such as egg salad, are used or when composite sandwiches such as "club" sandwiches are concerned, it has often been found to be quite difficult to insert the sandwich in a container, e.g. a bag or box, without destroying its integrity. Insertion of a sandwich into a bag or end-opening box is particularly troublesome when the sandwich has been cut into segments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which makes it easy to handle sandwiches, to cut them into segments, and to insert them conveniently, either cut or uncut, into a bag or an end-opening box while maintaining them in shape.